User talk:Necrotifice
Welcome to my Talk page! Necrotifice (talk) 17:58, August 25, 2019 (UTC) "Removed reference to the 'Seven Planes of Existence' in esotericism with admin permission." - Which admin was that? Returned the reference as those powers are connected to/defined by/part of the Existential Plane system. Not having that connection would be like making separate pages to each sefirot without connection to Kabbalistic Tree of Life. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:28, August 28, 2019 (UTC) So basically your opinion is that they fall under verse-specific concept and should be removed? --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:32, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Is this an defamation attempt? The rules say that defamation is prohibited. Be careful with what you say. You may have problems because of that.~~User talk:Arquetion Check Page Creation and Details and Rules of This Wiki to see the general guidelines. 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In this case, if you want to make that change, you need to change all of the Primordial Element Manipulations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Death Horseman94 is actually she, and been feuding against imouto for quite some time. This year especially has been bad. Why didn't you just post the list to imouto instead of bringing me to this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, August 31, 2019 (UTC) I think we are bit on the adult side of the wikia actually, there was something about kid-friendly and adult sites few years back. Well, I posted it to imouto anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, August 31, 2019 (UTC) I tried pretty hard on that damn new power if you don't like it create your own new powers. I've seen few people arguing over it and that's it. I don't see any reason to remove them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:36, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Adding a new topic Primordial Element: Hey, wanted to drop by and thank you for your edits on the Primordial Element pages. They look better now with their newer descriptions. SDPanthera (talk) 10:48, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry I didn't get to reply to you last night. I had to go to bed. I would have replied to you on the thread Demotivator made, but I decided to message you, since I think it would be better. Now, about this line, " As others have said, you are just one out of many users here, and you don't control or make decisions for the Wiki." I was not calling him out as trying to be a sites dictator,. It may seem that way to you, but I had intended a different meaning behind that message. I was just trying to say he wasn't admin, in a way. Believe me, if I were to accuse him of trying to be the site's dictator, I would have intentionally been more harsh about it. That said, you did see that I was not trying to sound like a bully or abuse my power, and that I just sounded that way. Thank you. Let me say two things. 1: We all make mistakes, that is part of being human. 2. On top of that, since I became an admin, this is the first time I am really an admin, or mod, whatever, on any site. Not only were mistakes to be made, I never really exercised being an admin before. I did tell Kuo before he left that I would try my best to be a good admin, and people on this site, including you, should be lucky that I am actually willing to change and adapt to become better. If I had an ego, let alone a big one, I wouldn't be willing to change. That is to say, if it makes you feel better, I am not truly against Demotivator's idea (Powerlessness, why keep it?). But I am torn on some of the powers he listed, if you know what I mean. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 15:56, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I understand the pointer part you are trying to give me. With that, thanks. "As a quick aside, saying " people on this site, including you, should be lucky that I am actually willing to change and adapt to become better " kinda has the same tone as Darth Vader saying "I am altering the deal, pray that I do not alter it any further". Saying "you're all lucky to have me" isn't great tonally. I'd recommend that when you type something, you read it back to yourself and imagine your boss saying it to you. If your boss said "you're lucky to have someone as good as me" you'd think they were being a bit of a butt head." Yeah, sorry about that. Guess that is another mistake on my part, though I did not mean any harm there. It's good to see that we're cool, though. Like I said, I am willing to improve. Anyways, thanks for the response. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:58, October 31, 2019 (UTC)